Aweful
by pink-obb-sesh-yun
Summary: This takes place back when Rory and Logan first met and will be my spin on the way the show went last season. Definitely a Rogan.


Awe-ful – And So They Become Acquainted…

Disclaimer: I don' own any of the characters, or Gilmore Girls itself, la dee, la dee, la...

Keep in mind that this is my first attempt at fanfiction and bare with me...

Logan Huntzberger, the definition of an extroverted playboy, was out of control; and he wasn't completely sure that he minded. He, who could see six different girls in one weekend

and have at least seven girls just waiting to be with him, all without losing his cool, had suddenly and completely lost it. And to think that it was Rory Gilmore, ah, the utter irony that

fact caused – he, who his parents had always hoped against hope would slow down, had somehow chosen to slow down with the "wrong" girl. It struck him as odd, how could she

be the wrong girl when everything about her was absolutely perfect? And now he was really getting ahead of himself. Perfect – since when is Rory perfect? Of course she's special,

but was he really ready for anything that even resembled the "perfect relationship", especially in such short of time? Oh God, it was to fucking soon to even be thinking of anything

more than just lust, yet Logan knew, even though he wasn't nearly ready to admit it – Rory provoked so much more than lust in him.

Rory Gilmore took life seriously. Whether she was reading her favourite classic novel, working at the Yale Daily News, or attending her classes – she had to be perfect. That was

just how she was, always had been, and always would be, as her mother would proudly claim. But now serious Rory had a serious problem. She who always knew what she

wanted even before it was asked, didn't know what she wanted. Actually, that's not completely true; she knew she wanted Logan… Or maybe more than wanted… But what she

didn't know was why, and in her sensible, journalist's brain she told herself that that was all that mattered. Somehow though, that sensible side of her brain wanted to shut down

around Logan, and for once in her life – she really wanted to listen.

It had all started a month ago when the fun-loving Logan and his two best friends, Colin and Finn, had had yet another rowdy and drunk night on campus. Finn, who was impossibly

obsessed with redheads, had met the most beautiful girl, and he was certain that they had finally found her dorm. "This one has to be it." Finn stated – "Has to be because we've

been searching for an hour, or has to be because we've checked every other dorm?" questioned Logan in his typical sarcastic tone that was accompanied by his far from typical

trademark smirk.

Rory sighed – she had just spent a long, sad night with her old friend Paris, notice the word old and not best, and she was still trying to decide if the following evening had been

literally sad because of Professor Asher Flemming's death or mentally sad because she and Paris had actually spent all night talking about it. "The posters are ready!" shouted an

excited Paris, leaving Rory to grasp the fact that Paris had finally stopped crying… "Wait a minute – posters for what? Paris, I recall we said no posters…" said Rory, finally

catching up with her friend's mind track. "Posters for Asher's wake, silly Rory." stated Paris, as if it were completely normal to want to mourn a Professor's death. And

unfortunately for Rory, after staying up all night, she was in no mood to argue so she headed towards the dorm room's door as she scanned the poster for the first time – "Hold on,

Paris, this says that we're having the wake here." "Well yeah." replied Paris seemingly oblivious to what could possibly be wrong with that. "Won't that be kind of, oh, I don't

know, creepy?" questioned Rory cautiously. "Just hang the damn posters Rory – unless of course you want me to sob all night again?" was all she got as an answer, and not

wanting anything more to do with a hysterical Paris, Rory made her way out of their dorm's common room; only to find herself in the middle of three hung over men who appeared

to be rather seriously contemplating the door.

"Don't give her my number." Logan ordered Finn, who was already starting to second-guess his dorm selection skills. "Yeah Logan, cause that'd be smart of me – give this

gorgeous girl Yale's own playboy extraordinaire's phone number! Of course, I'm giving her my own number!" Just then the door opened, and the gorgeous Rory Gilmore exited

and she begrudgingly began to post signs for Flemming's wake. "Okay, you can definitely put my number." Logan joked, as Finn looked at her in shock. "You don't happen to live

with an exuberant redhead, do you?" he questioned. "No, but I do have a request for you – could you all please just lay off my friend Marty?" "Marty, hmmm…" Logan could tell

that neither of his friends knew who this brunette was, much less who this Marty that she mentioned was, but he also knew that he had to come up with something quickly before

this girl left them to post more of her creepy posters. Suddenly he had an idea, "Hold on, were you and Flemming… you know, involved?" "Oh my God – no! And why is it so

wrong to throw a wake for a great teacher?" Rory shot back, determined not to give away Paris' secret to these arrogant, snobby, rich guys. "And for the record you never said

that you'd leave Marty alone!" and then wanting desperately to have the last word, Rory stomped away, leaving a stunned looking Logan, Colin, and Finn in her wake.

"What? Hold on a second… okay; let me process this – Logan Huntzberger, the Logan Huntzberger, just lost a fight with a chick? Unbelievable!" remarked Finn, as the other's

also tried to grasp this new concept. Snapping out of his reverie, Logan finally managed to put some words together, "Oh come on, I wouldn't exactly call it a fight, and who the hell

is 'Marty' anyway?" he stated – trying to cover up his inner turmoil. "Marty, guys, remember? The bartender?…" urged Colin. Slowly realization donned on Logan and he knew

that this was one fight that he wasn't going to lose.

"Hey Ace," Logan yelled, unconsciously using the nickname that he had given her in his head on one of his rare but required visits to the Yale Daily News office. "Hello, Ace,

anyone in there? I just wanted to let you know that despite what you might think of me and my friends, we always tip high and we were never ever rude to bartender boy." Rory

was shocked, "Oh God, you don't actually believe that do you? Are you really so convoluted by your money that you don't realize what you're saying?" Okay, thought Logan to

himself, this was not exactly the reaction I was going for, but maybe I can still make this work. But just as he was contemplating his next move in the pair's quickly intensifying game,

Rory piped up with, "For starters, you could maybe try calling him by his name, rather than 'bartender boy' and, oh, let's see if you can wrap your head around this one – stop

thinking that you are superior because of your money and last name!" Wow this girl could really pack a punch, "So you're familiar with me then? Logan Huntzberger by the way,

really quite improper of me not to introduce myself." Rory had had enough, "You know what? I really don't see a point in continuing this conversation since your ego is obviously

bigger than your brain, Mr. Huntzberger!" and with that final word, she spun on her heel and was off to hang more signs for Asher Flemming's all-important wake; leaving Logan to

wonder what on earth he had gotten himself into.

At this point it would still be safe to say that Logan Huntzberger was relatively unaffected. That is to say, he continued on with his day-to-day life, including the outrageous partying,

the multiple hot dates, and of course the precious secret society, entitled "The Life and Death Brigade". But what Logan couldn't possibly foreshadow was the huge presence that

Rory would become in his life during themonths to come.


End file.
